custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sibling Issues
Synopsis The reason why the story is named sibling issues is due to the fact that they each have siblings who either on purpose or mistakenly pressure them into doing the rong thing. On top of that their questioning gets them into more trouble with the order of Mata Nui, they may not represent Mata nui at all. The questions encompass why do the genders have to be so specific, why do only matoran become toa, and most importantly, what is up with the code against killing? On top being clishe with super heroes, it also interferes with just about everything toa do. I always though one of the goles was to kill makuta and it is not evil do to the fact that it saves lives and the wikid should be punished. They still have to worry about their siblings, and the Order of mata nui. The toa team is larger than most and encompeses every element that has been used by a toa. Their third opponent, which was their initial mission, was to defeat another group bigger than their's that encompeses every other element. Follow their adventures through grave paril and betrayel Prologue The siblings of the brutal barraki saw them for the first time in twenty five years. The two sat in the canoe, watching their families plummet to the ocean from the islands. The brother of Takadax, Torunga moaned for his brother while the sister of Pridak, Pranara, looked at him and gave a loud humph. The cool night was only getting colder under the large, flamboyant moon. It almost bulged and grew, ever so slowly. From the distant island, there was a tiny splash of the war lords. Pranara watched as some of her friends were plucked into the ocean. "We must save them from the cold!" Torunga exclaimed. "We are on a canoe a mile away from that island and you think we can get there in time? Your almost as crazy as your brother!" Protested Pranara. "We can always pray to Mata Nui" "He banished them! Haven't you heard! Botar vanquished them. Mata Nui is asleep!" she protested once more. Bara Magna On the parshy sand of Bara Magna, the great arena had thousands of agori packed in the seats and broken rows. Many from the Skrall tribe came in from all different directions, flooding the seats, to watch the other Glatorian battle for food. Vorox and Zesk were shoved a side like rodents. The migty ice trbe came with their War Lord _____. All the gladiators walked into the ring looking as intimidating as possibe. Tarix with Kiina walked slowly towards the arena while Berix annoyed him, Vastus saw Gresh running towards the arena and wanted to come and talk to him about his fighting style. "You don't have to look at everything I do and think it is what you need to do in the arena, just put some of your own, trust you instincts, if they want you to copy your teacher, go a head, if they want you to do something different and new, great" TBA Trivia